Are you Nervous Yet?
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Lightning, Noctis, Vanille, Laris, Marcus, Stella, and Snow play the Nervous game! No pairings, just humor and touching *in various places*. Please comment. Who knew playing Nervous Game would be so naughty?


**--------Final Fantasy 13 and Versus-----**

**I just thought this would be so funny! Hahaha! I was playing with a couple of my friends and I thought that it would go well with the Final Fantasy Characters. **

**WARNING: THERE SHALL BE SEXUAL VERBAL COMMENTS AND TOUCHING! YOU WERE WARNED!! Oh yeah, and OOC moments too.  
**

**_Characters: _**

**_Noctis, a prince  
_**

**_Stella, a princess of Tenebrea_**

**_Snow, Lightning's partner and friend  
_**

**_Lightning, a mysterious solider for the Crystals_**

**_Vanille, a simple girl with red/pig-tails from Pulse who's also friends with L and S._**

**_Laris *meaning happy in Latin*, a man with blond hair with a shot-gun as his weapon_**

**_Marcus *meaning god, or god-like in Latin*, a man with brown, slicked back hair who's friends with Laris and Noctis  
_**

**

* * *

**Vanille, Laris and Marcus looked at one another**. **Then the red, pig-tailed girl grinned at Laris who was trying not to laugh. Marcus began laughing,"Hahaha! God you guys are idiots! what the hell?!"

Then a woman with strawberry blond hair came in with her friend Snow in tow. She noticed Vanille holding something back and asked,"Vanille? Are you alright? Do you need to see someone?"

Laughter came from all three of them. Lightning looked at Snow who shrugged. She asked again,"Okay, what's going on?" Vanille smiled at Lightning who backed away.

Snow grinned at the atmostshepre of it and asked the blonde man,"So what were you guys doing?" Laris grinned at Snow and told him,"We were playing the 'Nervous Game'."

The huge man cocked his eyebrows and smirked,"Aren't you guys a too old for that game?" As if she were responding to his answer, Vanille got up and grabbed his vest.

He lurched forward and came face to face with a giggling Vanille,"So you wanna play? It's really fun!" She looked at Lightning who didn't want any part of this at all.

Snow thought for a moment and smiled,"Yeah, sure why not?" He then sat against the wall next to Marcus and they all prepared themselves. Lightning sighed and walked out of the room shaking her head.

Marcus looked at Snow with a nervous face,"You wanna go first?" Snow shrugged and looked to Vanille for her leadership. She nodded to Laris and he nodded his head back to her.

A voice piped up,"What are you guys doing?" They all looked at the door to the left and saw a woman with honey-blond hair stare at the party with a curious face.

The red haired girl grabbed her hand and sat her next to Snow. Stella looked bewildered and asked again,"What are you guys doing?" Vanille grinned and told her,"We're playing the 'Nervous Game'." Stella's face was again into confusion.

"What's the 'Nervous Game'?" Laris looked at Stella with a astonished face,"You don't know what the Nervous Game is?" Stella shook her head. Marcus explained,"It's a game where one person is the 'toucher' and the other person is the 'victim'. If you're the 'toucher' then you're start touching the 'victim' on the knees and work your way up." He looked at Laris and grabbed his shoulder.

"You want to give her an example?" Marcus smiled at Laris who looked shocked but pleased at the offer. "Sure," he said agreeing to Marcus, his life-time friend,"Why not?"

Then Laris leaned against the wall and Marcus looked Laris straight in the eye and touched his feet. Vanille giggled and Stella looked on, surprised that people actually played this game.

The brown haired man smiled at Laris who smiled back,"Nervous yet Laris?" The blond man shook his head and Marcus grinned and went higher towards his knee.

Vanille began informing Stella on the basics," You can start with the feet or knees or on the head. Then every time you move your hand you say,'Are you nervous yet?' if the 'victim' says no then you go higher, or lower. It kinda depends on where you start. It's so funny!"

Stella looked at Vanille with wide eyes,"You guys are actually _touching_ each other? What?! Why?! You can do this to guys too right?" She was hungry for answers, obviously she was a princess and didn't know any of these 'naughty' games.

Vanille nodded and watched Marcus raise his hand up to Laris's thigh. The blond man squirmed and with a nervous face that was full of smiles he said,"Okay, I'm nervous! Haha! Man, Marcus you are a perv! Stop!" Marcus put his hand away and smiled at the girls.

Laris looked at his 'toucher' with a shocked/grinning face and then he turned to the girls,"So you wanna play Stella? It's funny." He waved his hands in front of them, wiggling his fingers. Snow was watching the whole time without saying a word.

He looked at Stella who playfully glared at him,"I want to play! Bring it!" Vanille nodded to the men on the ground and told Snow to be the 'toucher'. Stella opened her mouth to protest,but it was too late. She didn't want to look like a chicken, especially in front of Snow.

Snow went near to Stella and touched her knee. Stella bit her lip as he touched her,'_I'm so not going to back down..._' Then he asked her,"Are you nervous yet Princess?" Stella smiled and said no and he went even higher, to her thigh.

The Princess felt hot as he didn't move his hand away,"I'm not nervous, Snow." The blond man grinned and in the back-round Vanille squealed and Laris laughed. Marcus chuckled to himself. With a wicked smile he went _even_ closer....to her vagina.

She felt the heat coming from his hand and blushed deep red. His hand was hovering in front of it and he had a strange spark in his eye. Vanille screamed,"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! STELLA'S DOING IT! NO WAY!!" Her voice carried out of the room and through the castle.

Laris gasped and burst out laughing,"Oh god! Damn Snow, you are so going to get it!" Marcus opened his mouth in shock,"So the Princess.....holy shit."

At the door came in Noctis who looked at the group with a cold face and saw Snow touching Stella, hovering near her. He blinked and leaned against the door, having no thoughts for a moment. Just watching....and then Lightning came in and saw Noctis against the door and Snow and Stella playing the game.

Lightning sighed and watched the outcome. Snow asked again,"Are you nervous yet, Stella?" His eyes pierced hers and she gulped. It was true, she was nervous. Very. "I-I'm nervous. Okay!" Her blush became more recognizable and Snow grinned, he won.

He removed his hand and looked up to see Noctis and Lightning staring at him with disbelief. "We were playing the 'Nervous Game'. You wanna play?" Then Laris came in and grabbed both of them by the wrists.

They found themselves on the ground with Vanille smiling above them. "You guys are going to play! No buts and whys. You guys really need to stop being so up-tight!" Then she pointed to the people on the ground: Stella, Snow, Laris, and Marcus.

"Okay! Who wants to be Noctis's 'toucher'?" Noctis's blue eyes widened as he heard 'toucher'. Laris raised his hand and Vanille assigned him the job. He sat next to Noctis and started with his knee. The Prince looked at his friend with shock and Laris just smiled,"I touch, you say no, and I go higher. Or I go higher, you say no and I stop. You are a prince. You're not suppose to be afraid of anything." His smile made the Prince very annoyed.

Noctis blinked his eyes at that statement and finally said,"So this is gay right?" Stella's jaw dropped and Lightning stared at the two. Silence....

Vanille was the first to recover,"So what? It's so dirty it should be ILLEGAL!" She grinned at him and told Laris to go higher. He did and Noctis felt himself feel hot under the pressure.

Laris said,"You nervous Noctis?" His friend seemed to enjoy this game and so did everyone, except Stella (maybe) and Lightning. He brushed away his feelings and said no. Laris looked at his friend and then shrugged,"All right. I'll go higher."

Everyone held their breaths, including Lightning. Laris went close to his crotch and that made both of the men turn red. Laris averted his eyes,"You know Noctis, you can say you're nervous." Noctis was nervous but his pride as a man wouldn't let him back down.

He looked into yellow eyes and said,"I'm not nervous." Laris mentally sighed, '_Holy fuck. I'm going to die.....oh man. Sorry Noct_'_._ and grabbed it.

Marcus and Snow's jaws were open; Vanille and Stella squealed *_**yaoi-fan girls**_* and Lightning just stared at them with a blank expression.

Noctis looked at Laris and Laris looked at Noctis.

"No fucking way...." one comment said. "OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!" You can guess who that was. (**xD**) "Hahahaha! What the hell?! No way. Holy shit!" a blond man looked at the two with hysterical laughing. Marcus and Lightning,"...................."

Stella blinked and then blinked again,"No...Noctis....no....Laris....he...no...." She was shocked beyond belief. The first person to snap out of it was Snow who told everyone since they were doing it he should join in. Then he groped Lightning's butt.

She immediatly grabbed his hand from behind, yanked it off her butt and used her force to slam Snow to the ground. Her light blue eyes glittered,"Don't. Touch. Me." Man, did she hate these 'touching' games. It made men too cocky. A bit too much.

lLaris snapped out of it and took away his hand from Noctis you-know-what, (**which was on there for I think 45 seconds, but who's counting?**) and walked towards Vanille who flinched.

"You're next Vanille." She gasped and backed away. Noctis was still on the ground, feeling the affects of the aftermath and the tension. Then all hell started breaking lose.

Vanille ran away from Laris who wanted to play the Nervous Game with her; Noctis, without warning began teleporting weapons out of nowhere at aimed them at his 'toucher'; Stella screamed in frustration at the unfairness of love, and Snow ran away with Lightning glaring at him from behind. She wanted revenge for him groping her and he knew it wouldn't be pretty.

The only one left was Marcus who looked at his friends outside the room. Sighing he shook his head and muttered,"This is why I hate the Nervous Game. People go crazy for it."

Screams and various shouts were heard outside the room when Marcus shut the door on his way out. He smiled.

* * *

**Me and a couple of friends were playing that game during school. Yeah, we are that kind of crazy. BTW, have you guys ever played the game? it's kinda fun, but then afterwards you feel a bit slutty since everyone's touching you....I went all the way to my thighs. And there was giggling and laughing at everyone and the touching was kinda funny too. I tried not to burst out laughing when my friend touched me on my thigh. I was like,"OMG! Okay, I give up. Nervous! Nervous!"**

**We had to stop since the bell rang and the teacher was watching us. LOL. In the beginning, the story was good, but at the end was bad. I'll remake it when I have the time. **

**Please leave a comment and review it!**

**BTW, You can play the Nervous Game several ways: with the girls, you can start wrap their arm around their shoulder and start at their knees. Which is what my friend did to me. For the boys, you can start them at the feet or knees and work your way up or down depending on where you are starting.**

**The Nervous Game is where you touch or feel up your victim of your choice. It's really fun, but I don't play it that often. I get too excited easily and nervous.  
**

---------

**Your "nervous" author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
